Cold Lips
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Hillary is a normal secretary at Wayne Corp. until she one night happens to meet with Gotham's most wanted villain, The Joker. And the only thing she can say about him for sure is, he's having cold lips.. Rated M for violence, language & sex
1. Those Lips

**Some time ago I in fact dreamed about this, seriously. Well just the part about the Joker, the rest was something I came up with as I was writing of course.**

**My dreams are never that detailed, they're just clumsy, messy and pretty weird lately.**

**I hope you'll like this, I've done more than my best to write this.**

**Enjoy, R&R please**

- - - - -

It was already getting dark outside, it was in the middle of November, a cold time in Gotham, well not as cold as in the rest of the country but still.

Hillary was at work, she was a secretary for the Wayne Cooperation, she was a typical secretary lady; she wore the usual office-clothes, a pure white shirt with a tie around her neck, a short black skirt – shorter than most – and a black jacket.

She wore glasses, even though they were for reading only, she wore them all the time. Her silky dark brown hair was always tied up on her head, typically office lady, compared to her young age.

Her co-workers always told her to seek another job, not for being mean, she did her job amazingly perfect, but with her looks she was more suited as a model in their eyes.

She was in her first twenties, and her fair skin almost shone in the light from the moon outside. It was snowing, Hillary loved the snow, it made her sad but also happy at the same time.

She had no reason why it did, but her feelings told her so.

**

As Hillary was standing fascinated by the snow, she heard a loud noise outside, as if a truck had just had an accident.

When she looked down at the streets, she was terribly shocked, she was right. The truck was lying in the middle of the road, blocking all the traffics. Besides the truck, she saw a man lying on the ground, Hillary didn't have time to think, she just hurried out of the entire building, getting down to the street and the big accident.

She ran over to the man who had probably fainted, from where she stood at the point it didn't seem like he was hurt, then again the man was lying face down, only showing his back, so she wasn't really sure.

Good thing Hillary had studied first aid on a afternoon-course not long ago, she was ready to almost everything.

She sat down beside the man, he was wearing a long purple coat, and his hair was a dirty blond colour, once she had turned him around, she almost screamed but she remained silent, not to attract any attention from the cars around her, now that they finally was driving another way, so she was all alone with the man, people didn't care really much, it was Gotham after all, people were used to all these accidents, more or less.

But she couldn't stay calm at all now, this man who fell out of the truck, happened to be The Joker, this man had killed women and children, he had blown up hospitals, killed Harvey Dent, and he was most definitely the worst enemy of The Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight.

**

Hillary didn't know what to do, her heart almost stopped beating as the Joker was lying in front of her, he hadn't awoke yet, so she guessed he was hurt, of course he was, even though it was the Joker, nobody would fall out from such a huge truck without just some bruises.

She knew the Joker was frightening just by the look of him, and all the videos that had been in television through the years, he was at fault that Hillary's best friend Rachel Dawes was dead, she once had a relationship with her boss Bruce Wayne, and then she met Gotham's White Knight, Harvey Dent, and fell in love with him instead.

Hillary remembered when Mr. Wayne had gotten those news, she wasn't able to even talk to him the next month because of that. And when Rachel died she wasn't able to talk to him again either, and she wasn't even able to talk herself. Rachel had been a nice person, and she didn't deserve that terrible faith, to be blown up.

All this was the Joker's fault, he was the one who had killed her best friend with cold blood, therefore she didn't really want to help him. Then again he was still a human, and maybe he wouldn't kill her once he had awakened.

Hillary gulped, and breathed heavily, she had to gather lots of air for this one. She had seen how ugly the Joker's teeth were. All yellow, so she guessed his breath would be even worse.

She prepared for a mouth-to-mouth, but as she touched his lips they were freezing cold, as if he was a corpse and had been dead for hours now. She had a hard time letting her own lips stay on his, she had do to it a couple of times, so it seemed like she was giving him small kisses instead of trying to save his life.

Finally she had gotten used to the cold from the Joker's lips, she did the mouth-to-mouth technique. It went quite as planned at the beginning, until she felt a reaction from the Joker, before she could sit up again he _kissed _her! Her eyes widened even more, she tried to move away from the Joker grabbed her around the neck, forcing her to stay where she was.

Suddenly as she was looking at him, he opened his eyes gazing into her blue, almost purple ones. She noticed his eyes were brown, from this point of view they weren't that terrifying, but since she knew whose eyes it was, the comfortable feeling disappeared right away.

**

The kiss went on for quite some time, and when the Joker finally let go of her, she sat up and gasped for air, as if she had been under water for too long.

The Joker also sat up, smirking wickedly. He licked his lips, looking rather amused at the young woman sitting beside him.

"Well well, I have to say I was really saved by an angel there" he laughed like the maniac he was, and then he stood up. He had to find his balance again; he was swaying a little from side to side and couldn't stand still.

Before Hillary could think through she stood up too, trying to help the Joker once again. She stood by his side, holding one arm around him, so he wouldn't fall again.

The Joker was a bit surprised at the woman's sudden help; he didn't expect her to do so since he had just kissed her forcefully, and since _he _was _The Joker. _

Hillary looked terrified up at the Joker, somewhere deep down she was sure that he might kill her if she didn't try to help him again. She led him over to the side of the truck, so he could sit with his back supported by the truck.

He seemed to be quite willing as she was helping him, when he was sitting he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"That stupid bat" he murmured to himself, Hillary guessed he must've been talking about Batman, maybe he had been hunting the Joker who were driving in the truck.

**

"You shouldn't help a man like him" a deep voice behind her spoke.

When Hillary turned around she was facing the Batman, he wasn't looking at her but over at the Joker who had fainted again.

"I'll take him with me to Arkham" he said and walked towards the Joker.

"Y-yes" Hillary almost whispered, she didn't know what to say to this so-called "hero".

She was watching as Batman pulled Joker over his shoulder, prepared to move on, but before he could Hillary ran over to him.

"Please make sure that he gets treated by a doctor, he might've broken something" she said as she looked at The Dark Knight in front of her.

The Batman sent her a glance, she wasn't sure what kind of glance it was due to his black mask, "you don't need to worry about this scum, beside Arkham treats him better than he deserves" he told her, then he took out one of his weird weapons, he aimed for a building and then shot.

A rope came out of the thing he had shot with, and in no time the claw at the end of the rope had gotten a good grip at the building he had aimed for, and then it pulled him towards it.

Hillary was now standing all alone of the street, looking after Batman who had taken the Joker with him, she thought she saw the Joker open his eyes for a moment looking straight at her, but she guessed she was just being tired.

Besides it had been a long day at work, Hillary had a feeling she could still taste the Joker's lips on hers, she could still feel the coldness.

She touched her lips gently, and when she removed her hand again she had red material on her fingers. He had kissed her so brutally that he not only had painted her lips red with his "war-paint", but he had also drawn blood, apparently his own, since it was just as cold.

Hillary was stunned; she couldn't believe a man could have such cold lips.

- - - - -

**If you got any ideas for future chapters, do tell, I've only got a few ideas myself, so I would be most happy if you would help me.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	2. Arkham Asylum

**New chapter for you guys, being sick really helps me with getting inspiration to new chapters .-.**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

- - - - -

Hillary didn't know what to do as she was driving towards Arkham, how come she even wanted to set foot in that prison?

She wanted to see The Joker, being sure he got treated well, but not too well of course. She still hated him for killing her best friend Rachel, but she couldn't keep away from humanity. Somehow he had to be human, and Hillary hated watching people suffer.

Even if it meant to be the worst villain in Gotham?

Hilary couldn't stop thinking all these weird thoughts as she entered the big area better known as Arkham Asylum.

This prison was the most guarded place in the entire Gotham, not even their museum was a good guarded. All the villains of Gotham, whom were over the ordinary, were brought to this place, people as furious as the Joker.

"Halt, what do you want?" a guard stood before her car, blocking her way.

Hillary stood out of the car, "I'm here to see a patient, it's in the errand of Wayne corp." She lied, but she didn't know how she could make her way inside without breaking any rules.

"Can I see some ID then ma'am?" the guard walked over to her side.

"Oh, of-of course" she stammered, while finding her visit-card, showing a picture of her, and her name and the logo of Wayne Cooperation.

The guard nodded by the sight of her card and let her in, on feet though.

**

When Hillary finally came inside the asylum, she was met with shock; she had visited a prison before, but never one looking like this.

Doctors and nurses walked around everywhere, and even more guards and officers.

They really guarded this place with care, but then how would anyone be able to flee from Arkham? The Joker had done so lots of times, and so had other villains as well, but Batman always ended up throwing them back into Arkham again.

A female doctor came over to Hillary "good evening miss, can I help you?" she asked in a friendly, unrealistic tone.

"May I see the Joker?" Hillary asked almost in a whisper, she didn't know for sure if she was able to see him.

The doctor nodded and started walking towards a big metal-door "this way please".

Hillary were right behind the doc, she guessed all the criminals were in their cells behind _that _door. She gulped, while her heart started racing faster in her chest.

The doctor nodded to the guards on each side of the door, and then she opened the door and showed Hillary inside. When she entered she saw that it wasn't normal prison cells the criminals were sitting in.

The cells were not as measly and disgusting as in normal prisons, the doctors did a great job by keeping the criminals comfortable, so they wouldn't go crazy all of a sudden. Since these criminals were mentally ill psychopaths.

Though the cells were simple, the criminals got their own bed and room enough for a desk, a chair and whatever they else needed.

When Hillary walked past a woman with red hair she saw tons of plants and flowers, she guessed right away this woman was supposed to be Poison Ivy.

Hillary walked past lots of bad guys, and she caught their attention right away, even though the cells were covered in a very thick layer of glass, it seemed like titanium or something, when she heard one of the men knock on it.

"Don't mind them, they rarely see any other women than the doctors and nurses who work here" the doctor assured her.

She stopped in front of the darkest cell of them all "here we are, beware the Joker" the doctor said as she pointed towards the cell.

**

Hillary's heart raced much faster when she realized she was standing in front of the Joker's cell, she gave the doctor a short look and then she walked closer to the cell.

She tried to look inside but when she leaned closer to the glass, a face appeared right in front of her.

She almost screamed as she walked backwards, the Joker was standing right in front of the glass now, still wearing his purple outfit, with a straitjacket as well.

He didn't seem to be hurt, but then again he didn't seem like the guy who would talk about his injuries anyways, even if it killed him.

Hillary gasped for air, how the Joker had startled her for a minute.

"Well I'll wait outside" the doctor told her as she started walking away from the cell again.

Hillary looked after her for a moment, regretting that she had come here in the first place.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" the Joker said with his dark voice, he smiled wickedly at her.

Hillary didn't say a word, but she looked the man in front of her right in the eyes; she was stunned to see that he was fine; she still couldn't believe her eyes. Moments ago he had fallen out of a truck, and it probably was driving quite fast, by the loud noise from outside.

"Who!?" the Joker said again now in a kind of scary voice, like he was snarling like a wild dog.

Hillary almost jumped at this; she tried to relax as she then walked a bit closer to his cell again.

"My name is Hillary Winter, I helped you when you were lying by the truck" she murmured.

"Hillary?" the Joker started laughing "What a great name that is! It sound like 'hilarious', how funny!" his laughter were rather maniacally she thought, how could something that simple be so funny to him?

The Joker stopped laughing and then looked at her again "but yeah, I knew it was you who helped me, and I'm kinda grateful for that. Just too bad you couldn't have taken out Batman when he kidnapped me" he snorted.

"Why would I do that?" Hillary looked at him in scepticism.

"Since you were head over heels on me" he giggled at her.

"I wasn't!" Hillary gasped and looked at him angrily; "you killed by best friend and her lover!"

"Little bird, I've killed lots of people you've got to remind me of it" the Joker sighed.

"Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent!" she yelled.

The Joker looked at her in amusement "amazing" he simply said.

"What is?" Hillary looked away from the man in front of her.

"That Harvey's chick in fact knew such a collector's object like you" the Joker licked his lips, Hillary could see lust in his eyes.

"You're horrible" Hillary said, with disgust in both her eyes and voice.

"You know you're really hot when you're angry?" he grinned and stood all up, so Hillary could see how tall he was, she felt even shorter now, his figure was masculine, not too much but enough. Hillary felt warmth in her cheeks.

The Joker leaned towards the glass looking her up and down, his glaring felt like he could see right through her clothes. "Hot damn, it's a shame _you're _not my doctor, or that even the doctors here are as nice looking as you" again he licked his lips.

Hillary shook her head "you're changing the subject!" she looked at him with angry eyes.

"It's a shame my hands aren't free" the Joker murmured to himself, still Hillary heard him and blushed.

"Are you even listening?" she asked him.

"Yeah yeah, something about... No not really" the Joker shrugged and looked at her again.

"You killed my best friend Rachel Dawes and her lover Harvey Dent, Gotham's White Knight" Hillary was starting to lose her temper.

"Oh that's right, well I'm sorry about that sweetie, but it was a part of my uh "preparation", to make anarchy in Gotham" the Joker snickered.

"You- you-" Hillary couldn't say a word; killing Harvey and Rachel were just a part of his preparation?!

"So you simply planned on killing them?" she asked, she could feel tears coming but she tried her best to keep them away, she would hate herself for crying in front of this maniac.

The Joker started laughing even more than before "Sweetheart, I don't make plans! I said preparation, it was a part of my idea, my thoughts if you may" the Joker smiled at her, Hillary could see his yellow teeth, she looked away from him.

"I knew I shouldn't have come" she murmured to herself.

"Hey I didn't say you'd like my answer did I?" The Joker said, as he walked back in the darkness, "I'll see you soon little deer" he grinned, and the last thing she heard was a slight laughter coming from inside the darkness in his cell.

- - - - -

**Tell me what you think should happen in future chapters, I'm open for ideas n_n**


	3. Good Old Memories

**Here we go again, I finally got more inspiration for a new chapter, I hope you guys will love this as much as I already do.**

**In this chapter you're gonna meet lots of feelings and memories, and maybe some fear as well, you didn't hear it from me!!**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

- - - - -

When Hillary left Arkham she regretted bitterly that she came there in the first place. The Joker was just a badass maniac, what else did she really expect from such a man? Regret? As if.

Hillary drove out of the entire Arkham Asylum place, wishing her best friend Rachel still would be with her; those two always had some good moments together. They laughed together, cried together, they were the best friends. But destiny, evolution and the Joker wanted it to be different, and Rachel got killed.

She couldn't stand the thought of that bastard, what exactly did a psychopath like him think when he stood in front of his victim, or when he had placed a bomb in a building? Did he ever think '_should I show mercy?'_

"Quite!" Hillary almost yelled at her own thoughts, she knew very well that such a man didn't have any feelings, not in the past, not in the present, and especially not in the future.

Without thinking much about it Hillary drove to the graveyard were she knew her dear friend Rachel Dawes was buried. She had to talk to her friend again; somehow it would help on the entire situation she was in.

It was a long way, but not too long, it never was too long when visiting an old friend.

Hillary remembered clearly were her stone was and precisely how it looked like. Even the whole funeral was a scene she could remember down to the lowest detail.

**

Not many people had met up to the funeral; she recognized Rachel's parents, and some older people as well whom she guessed must've been grandparents or something in that calibre. Then there was Bruce Wayne, back then she guessed that her boss would be the worst at the funeral, he would cry like crazy and scream and yell. But Bruce said nothing, he sat just still looking at Rachel's coffin, it was made out of mahogany tree, her favourite, Bruce had picked it especially for her.

Next to Bruce sat Alfred, his butler. He guessed Alfred had pleaded and begged Bruce to stay calm at the funeral, or else he would've freaked out, Rachel was really his true love even though she had denied him her feelings, and picked Harvey Dent instead.

Hillary was also a close friend to Bruce, though she was used to call him 'Mr. Wayne' or just 'Boss'. She knew how he must've felt, Hillary felt the same even though she tried to find every reason her killer must've had to do such a thing.

She guessed it was all because of Dent, if the Joker wanted to break him he had to steal what Gotham's White Knight held most dearly. Rachel. And bingo, Harvey's entire world broke down and so he became '_Twoface_', that's what Commissioner Jim Gordon had said to her and Bruce.

The Joker wanted anarchy so he had to get rid of the guardian angel that protected Gotham, and so he did.

Harvey's grave laid next to Rachel's, another of Bruce's doings; he knew how much the two must've been in love, though his own heart was broken. But he knew what he had to do.

Hillary couldn't bring herself to tears at the funeral, she knew Rachel wished for her to be strong, she almost held her breath at the entire funeral, making sure not even a single tear should drop from her eyes.

She remembered the flowers around Rachel's coffin; she couldn't picture any other flower but roses, both red and white, and a single purple one. Hillary loved roses and she had made these purple roses grow, with all her might in her own house. She still had the memory left of how proud Rachel was of her, when they started to bloom. They had a purple colour which almost resembled lavender. From that day on Hillary always gave Rachel a purple rose for her birthday. She knew how much she loved them, their colour, they shape and their sweet scent.

At the funeral the looks of the rose didn't catch much of Hillary's own attention, in fact she tried to ignore it, since it made her think about that clown, his coat was the exactly same colour. Hillary wished she had never grown those roses; they resembled him way too much. And it felt wrong to see that colour with Rachel's corpse, or the rests of it.

Hillary had planned to throw out those roses when she came home, but something inside her said 'no', those were her creations, those were the roses her best friend loved so much, screw the colour, it's the meaning of the flower.

When it finally was time to put Rachel in the earth, a few men rose from their seats, to carry the coffin out to the graveyard. Bruce and Alfred stood up and a few others did the same, Hillary knew how much this meant for both Bruce and Alfred as well. If Harvey weren't at the hospital at the moment he would be there too, helping carry his dead lover to her grave, where he soon would join her.

Hillary hoped those two were having a great time together in Heaven, she wasn't religious, but she wished they somehow still looked after everyone. She after Bruce and Alfred, and herself of course. And he after Gotham and the entire mob.

When they finally came out to Rachel's grave and the coffin were sunk in the earth, Hillary thought she saw a person somewhere else on the graveyard, hiding behind a gravestone, with a big red grin on his face, it felt like he was looking only at her with the terrifying evil look he had.

Though he was far way from where the funeral found place, she thought she could hear his maniacally laughter, as if it was just next to her ear.

**

When Hillary finally snapped out of it she realized she was in front of the church and the graveyard, her breath was heavy, as if she couldn't breathe at all. She gently smacked her face with her fingers, trying to make herself come back to reality and wake up from that nightmare. The entire memory of Rachel's funeral, not to mention that smile and that laughter.

She stood out of the car, pulling a flower bouquet with her, the lavender coloured roses which Rachel loved. Hillary refused to call her roses '_purple' _anymore.

She looked up at the big and dark iron port, it was closed. Luckily for her, there was still some time before the entire graveyard got locked for good that day. She had an hour before it would be locked, so there was plenty of time, mostly.

Hillary didn't have to look much long for Rachel's gravestone; it was much different from the other stones. People had usually stopped coming to the graves a few years after their beloved were dead. So much of the gravestones were dark, almost black, and dirty with moss and spiders web. But not Rachel's or Harvey's for that matter.

She knew that Bruce came to Rachel's grave often, he cleaned it and after he had made Rachel's grave look almost splendid as if she was just put in the earth, he started to clean up Harvey's. He respected both of them just as much. Sometimes even Alfred of Jim Gordon was with him, but they only looked from a distance, both men knew how much this meant for Bruce.

Hillary kneeled down in front of Rachel's grave, she placed the bouquet next to the stone, she could see it hasn't been a long time since Bruce's last visit. She smiled weakly.

"Hi Rachel, long time no see" she sniffed; she weren't able to hold back her tears any longer. She tried to rub the tears away from her eyes with one hand, while she gently brushed the new fallen snow away from Rachel's grave. She looked at the letters written on the stone.

'_Rachel Dawes, rest in peace, most beloved friend', _those were the words written on the stone, in golden letters.

Hillary folded her hands in front of her; she wanted to send a prayer. Not to God, but to Rachel. This was the only way she could think of, when she wanted to talk to her dear friend.

"Remember when we were in college and you said; '_snow always brings peace to my heart'?_ Then I really hope you're resting safely in peace wherever you are Rachel. I'm doing fine where I am" Hillary tried to smile, the snow still fell and laid in a thick layer around her.

"You should've seen Bruce the other day, he's still very sad about all this but he had recovered just fine, he's not the usual playboy he used to be, he's more humble now. I guess that's the only good thing about all this right?" she sighed and stood up again, she sniffed one last time.

"See you again" she whispered and then turned around walking out of the graveyard, she hoped the snow as well could bring peace to her own heart as well as Rachel's.

She let out a deep and sad sigh when she sat in the car, she didn't start it at first. She was thinking the things through, while looking at a photo of her and Rachel, back when they graduated from University; they followed each other in their whole education. Until Rachel decided to become involved with policy and Hillary didn't have a clue what to do. But since they met in High School, a throughout all the years, they still remained best friends.

Hillary gently touched the photo with her fingertips, then started the car and placed her hands on the steering. She prepared to drive out on the road again, when suddenly she felt something cold touching the back of her head.

She froze instantly; her hands started shaking when she looked in the mirror, staring right into the eyes of the man on her backseat. She gulped; she was really scared by now.

"Hello Hillary" he said in a kind of happy sing-song voice, she didn't dare to turn around, the person in the mirror and the gun by her head was enough to fright her. His voice then changed when she didn't respond, it grew darker and angrier.

"Why so serious?"

- - - - -

**Coincidence? I strongly doubt it!**


	4. Cold Lips on Nude Flesh

***Phew* Finished with this chapter, it irritates me when I have to use more than one day on a chapter, but on the other hand I got to think a little about what I should make happen in future chapters n_n**

**Warning: Sexual scene ahead owo**

**Enjoy and R&R please :D**

- - - - -

"Why are you here?" Hillary said, very nervous.

"Now that you ask; it's quite a funny story, you see you left your car unlocked when you came to Arkham", the Joker answered with a big grin on his face.

"I didn't" Hillary protested.

"Apparently you did" he laughed, "and I just happened to want to go outside for a while, so I lend your backseat, you know you're walking very slowly" he said remarkably.

Hillary gulped "then what do you want?" she asked, almost in a whisper now.

"I want..." the Joker thought for a moment, making a wicked thinking face Hillary could see that in her mirror. "I want you to do as I say" he said again in his happy sing-song voice.

She tried to stay calm "I figured that much" she said a bit cocky.

"Don't get too smart with me princess, see I know exactly which buttons I should push for making you break down, we don't want that now do we?" he asked.

Hillary kept looking forward, her heartbeat fastened every time the Joker spoke to her.

"Now you drive home, you let me stay at your place for the night, and don't try to call the cops, I'm always having bombs with me, girl" he threaded.

Hillary didn't say a thing, she just did as the Joker said, afraid of what he might do. She drove out on the road again, trying to calm herself down.

"Drive faster" he said in an annoyed voice.

"But this is the speed limit" she protested.

"Faster!" he poked his gun harder to her neck; Hillary shivered and did as she was told.

Hillary was almost scared to death when she heard the sirens of a police-car, which now followed them.

"Damn it!" the Joker mumbled, then looked at Hillary again "you better keep quiet" once again he said in his threading voice, and then he hid behind her seat, the windows in her car was black, so no one was able to look inside of her car.

When the police-car drove up to the side of Hillary's car, she stopped in the side of the road. She couldn't stay calm at all, she had realized that.

She slit her window down, so the officer was able to speak to her, she sighed under her breath as she saw that the officer was none other than Jim Gordon himself.

"Hello Miss Winter" he said in his normal kind voice "I thought you knew the speed limit here in town".

"I do" Hillary said, looking shameful down "I just have to hurry" she explained.

Gordon sighed like a father would do, before scolding his kids "Hillary, you have to follow the traffic-rules as well as anyone else in this city".

"I know Jim, I'm sorry it's just-" she felt the Joker kick her seat making her body trembling a little "you have to let me drive further, it's serious business" she looked directly up at the commissioner, and for a moment he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time, but if there's anything wrong you should call either me or Mr. Wayne" he said kindly.

"Thank you" Hillary almost whispered, she waved goodbye to Gordon as he entered the police-car again, and she hurried and drove further down the streets.

"It's your fault if Jim doesn't want to speak to me again" she mumbled looking in her mirror for a second, as the Joker sat up again.

"See it as a bonus Sweetie" he said leaning back with a cocky smile.

**

When they reached Hillary's house, the Joker grabbed her arm before she could get out of the car.

"Now remember Doll, try and call Gordon or Wayne, you will be digging both yours and their grave, understood?" he pointed the gun at her once more before getting out of the car himself, he had put a hat on his head, to cover his hair and face, while looking down.

Hillary tried to calm down as she stood out of the car as well, making sure to lock it this time. When she was about to walk up to the door, the Joker took her arm as if they were a couple, she got a bit surprised but did her best to ignore it.

As they entered the house, the Joker threw off the hat again and walked into the living-room right away. She followed him since he still held on to her; she almost didn't get a chance to shut the door behind her.

"Oh what a tasteful house you have here" he chuckled, looking around everywhere; he took out books from the bookcase, looked at all the pictures on her table and whatever he could get a hold on.

"Please be careful with those!" she said hurrying to the Joker's side and pulled a picture out of his hands.

"Whoa easy Toots" he looked at her with a grin "what's so special about _that _picture anyways?"

"It's a picture of me and Rachel when we graduated from university" Hillary put down the picture again turning her back against the Joker.

He looked at the picture once more "well you're a lot sexier now" he grinned.

Hillary couldn't believe this man, sex was apparently the only thing he could think about when she was around. She took off her jacket, and placed it on a chair; she felt the Joker's eyes on her body. She loosened her hair making it fall down on her back and caress her shoulders too.

She heard footsteps walking towards her, Hillary didn't want to look at the Joker, but she knew by now that he had taken off his coat, she heard a loud noise when it hit the ground, she wondered what that nasty man could have in his coat; probably bombs and weapons, and other dangerous stuff.

He stood right behind her now, she felt his breath in her neck, "what do you want?" her voice trembled.

"You" he simply said and roughly turned her towards him, she looked frightened at him.

**

His eyes travelled down her body and up again, he stopped when he reached her chest again, his smiled widened. Hillary felt his hand slide up against her thigh; she gasped and shivered at his touch.

"Shush little girl" he whispered darkly, he pushed her over to the couch. Hillary lost her balance as her legs hit the couch and she fell backwards, now sitting down on it. She looked up at him; she could only imagine what he wanted to do to her.

He licked his lips with an evil grin while pulling up his sleeves on his shirt. He took out his knife and leaned down to Hillary, her eyes widened. What now? Would he plant a permanent grin on her face as well? She didn't dare to look and closed her eyes solidly.

She heard him chuckle once again, she then felt something cold on her bare skin, the Joker had sliced her shirt bottoms open. When she looked again it seemed like he was drooling, he kept on licking his lips, looking at her nude flesh with hungry eyes.

Then he placed his knife at her bra and sliced that open as well, Hillary quickly covered her breasts with her hands, her cheeks had turned red.

"What's wrong Birdy? You didn't know I had so much power over women?" he laughed and then fiercely pushed his lips against hers, Hillary's eyes enlarged when she felt those cold lips again, those lips belonging to this maniac, she felt her body grow weak and her hands fell down on the couch even though she didn't want to expose herself to _him_. Not at all.

She shivered when his tongue made its way into her mouth, he was too rough for her to handle, and like his lips his tongue was just as cold. She felt faint but fought to stay awake, it was like his lips where hypnotizing her.

**

When he removed his lips from hers again, he had left some of his 'war-makeup' on her face, and a bit of spit slid down her chin. He grinned at rubbed the spit away "I have to say it suits you with _my _make-up on".

Then he leaned his head down to Hillary's breasts, she gulped and leaned her own head back. She gasped when she once again felt his chilly lips on her body; he had started to kiss her breasts while his hands played with her nipples.

Hillary did everything she could to stand against his touch, but she had no luck, it was like he had paralyzed her body completely just with the help of his lips.

"S-stop it" she whispered, closing her eyes as he licked her nipples.

"Why? I can see you're enjoying this just as much as I am" he chuckled and kept going, more violently now that he knew Hillary didn't want him to do it.

She moaned and her body trembled again, the Joker then pulled down her panties.

"But sweetheart, you're soaking" he grinned and added "you sure you don't want me?" then he started to rub his fingers at her clit.

"No don't!" she gasped.

"What? Little Brucey didn't give you enough huh?" he chuckled.

"That's not like it, we're only friends" she moaned again.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the Tooth Fairy" his chuckle started to grow into laughter, an evil and arrogant laughter, resembling that he knew he had overtaken her body and he controlled her now. And Hillary couldn't do anything but let him have his way with her.

Hillary tried to fight back tears; she swore she wouldn't cry in front of this clown. She noticed that the Joker had been looking at her glasses for a while by now.

"Why are you even wearing those?" he said annoyed.

"Those are reading-glasses" she mumbled and looked away from him.

He chuckled "if you keep them on all the time you'll just destroy your eyes completely" he sighed and removed her glasses; Hillary quickly closed her eyes when he did.

"Open your eyes" he started, but Hillary didn't listen.

"Open!" he demanded, now in an angry voice.

She slowly did as she was told and looked up at the clown in front of her, now it was his turn to widen eyes.

"Amazing".

- - - - -

**I don't know.. what you're talking about xD; Watch out for more chapter coming ;3**


	5. Diamonds and Fear

**Sorry for the long wait, I've had 0 inspiration, and too much to think about -.- I won't promise you that I'll be uploading quicker from now on, it's in fact the other way around, until 2010 I won't be uploading really much, if I'll be able to upload at all. At least I might be able to upload SOME through the holidays, but first I have an exam to take care of, and a stupid Yuleball, no danish high school yuleballs aren't funny o.O;**

**So I beg you pardon for such a short chapter, and if we won't be able to "see" each other before, until then Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you guys, though I hope I'll upload more before the end of this year n_n**

**- - - - -**

"Such diamonds you've got there girl" the Joker said wickedly as he gazed into Hillary's shining purple eyes.

She was trembling in front of this maniac; he giggled and grabbed her jaw pulling her closer.

"It would certainly be a shame to steal those lovely eyes of yours" he said, in a dark whisper which made Hillary gasp, but the Joker just smiled "They look better we're they are right now" he licked his lips.

Hillary didn't know what to do, she just hoped she could gain control over her body soon.

"Well?" the Joker said.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"It's a compliment" he sighed and sat down beside her, he held her close to him, and Hillary somehow felt like blushing. The Joker pulled her even closer and held on to her waist as if she would slip away from him.

"Thanks" she whispered still a bit scared, she wanted to push him away but there was still no power to obtain, her body was numb.

**

She felt tired, but she was too afraid to fall asleep, though she was too afraid of staying awake as well, she gulped at the thoughts of what this man might do to her, either awake or in sleep.

"Just sleep now precious" the Joker said assuring.

Hillary shook her head, how in the World would he think that anyone could sleep normally beside a sadistically psychopath, also known as the Clown Prince of Crime, therefore the most dangerous villain in the entire city of Gotham!

She felt his gloved hand grab her chin and, almost in a gentle way, he lifted her head making her look at him. He didn't smile anymore, and his eyes were unreadable; Hillary was afraid he might've gotten angry, but still she had already seen his angry face, and this couldn't be it. He sighed.

"Afraid I might hurt you huh?" he started "Well I've had my fun for now, you can go to sleep all safe and sound, I promise" his smile showed off his yellowish teeth. Hillary glanced into his eyes, they were brown, a somewhat friendly and gentle brown, like chocolate. She felt herself gazing into his eyes for quite a while; he didn't take his eyes from her either.

**

Hillary had no idea what was going on, and the Joker as well seemed to not understand very well. For a moment Hillary thought she would never awake from this daydream, but then she remembered he was the Joker after all, and he had just done terrible things to her, not to mention he was at fault for Rachel Dawes' death.

She quickly turned her head to the side, she couldn't let her guard down anymore, she had let him influence her by breaking out of Arkham and hiding in her car, not to mention he was going to stay with her this night, and then she had let him touch her; places no man had touched her before, she had been living in a somewhat celibate for her whole life, she had to now that she was friends with the playboy; Bruce Wayne and worked for him as well, and she had let that clown take off her glasses as well.

Hillary couldn't remember anyone ever seeing her without glasses, not even her best friend Rachel.

The Joker sighed, which almost sounded sad to her. Hillary decided to ignore it, he might have done it on purpose to make her have sympathy or something for him. But she wouldn't let herself get fooled by him. The risk was huge, but she had to remain strong, somehow..

Finally she could feel her arms again, and she felt herself push away from the man with the purple suit. She was now lying flatly on her back on the couch, the Joker looked down at her with interest but didn't move this time.

Hillary's heart beat fast in her chest as she tried to calm herself down, her eyelids dropped close and opened many times, they became heavier and soon the sleep took over, and she fell asleep.

'_Tomorrow this maniac will be gone... Forever, right?'´_

_- - - - -_

**Pu-lease give me some more inspiration if you want this fanfic to continue, do you expect me to think all by myself all the time? xD No seriously, gimme some ideas, I'm running dry, and I might not be able to write at all if you don't T-T**

**Well bu-bye, and give me those damn ideas OK?! :3**


End file.
